Cocina
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: No había podido dejar de temblar en todo el maldito trayecto, lo había intentado, se había frotado los brazos con fuerza, tratando de entrar en calor, pero no había funcionado en absoluto.


_Code: Lyoko y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3.  
_

**Cocina**

No había podido dejar de temblar en todo el maldito trayecto, lo había intentado, se había frotado los brazos con fuerza, tratando de entrar en calor, pero no había funcionado en absoluto. Odd se había reído ruidosamente de ella, por haberse abrigado tan poco a pesar de que él le había advertido que había estado nevando toda la noche; por haberse puesto un vestido sin mangas, sin medias y con una fina y elegante chaqueta.

Odd al final se había quitado el abrigo y se lo había echado sobre los hombros para evitar que pillase una pulmonía, pero ni con esas había dejado de temblar.

Quería causar buena impresión. Enmendar la primera que se habían formado sobre ella aquel día que, estando en Kadic, les dijo a voz en grito a Nicolas y Hervé que "esperaba que echasen de una vez a ese cerdo imbécil de Odd Della Robbia, y que sus padres no pudiesen hacer nada para evitarlo, que esperaba que se les quedase a los tres la misma cara de idiota" y obtuvo como respuesta un carraspeo y una sonrisa de cine de la progenitora del "cerdo imbécil" en cuestión.

Quizá no era frío, quizá sólo eran nervios, tal vez terror, Sissi no lo sabía seguro, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que jamás le había pasado algo así antes.

Odd presionó el timbre que emitió un sonoro zumbido, Sissi le miró con pavor no estaba a punto. Él le masajeó la nuca.

La puerta se abrió, ella dejó de mirar a Odd con pavor para hacerlo con la persona que acababa de abrir.

—_Benvenuti ragazzi_.

—_Che guapa stai, mamma._

—_Adulatore._

—_Ti accorda di Sissi, ¿verità?_ —preguntó Odd rodeando sus hombros.

Sissi, que permanecía petrificada y con cara de espanto, parpadeó. No había entendido ni jota, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a la clase de italiano, acostumbraba a pasar aquella hora preguntándose por qué Odd asistía a aquella estúpida asignatura de la que podría ser el profesor.

—¿Qué? —interrogó sintiéndose absolutamente estúpida y deseando que no les diese por pasarse la noche entera hablando en italiano.

—Claro que me acuerdo de ella, tiene una voz... potente.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Cosas de chicas, ¿cierto? —pronunció guiñándole un ojo.

No era que hubiese esperado que lo hubiera olvidado, pero no esperaba que lo insinuase de una manera tan repentina. Tal vez esperaba que fingiese no recordarlo, o que no relacionase el incidente con ella. Pero claro, era la madre de Odd y de algún lado tenía que haber heredado la falta de delicadeza.

—Sí —replicó Sissi cerrando con fuerza la chaqueta sobre sus hombros e irguiendo los hombros con orgullo.

—Pasad, no quiero que se os congele el trasero a ninguno de los dos.

El interior de la casa estaba caldeado y olía a comida casera, su hogar nunca había olido así. Se sintió como una intrusa, como si se estuviese metiendo en una vida que no era la suya, sintió la tentación de regresar sobre sus pasos, de volver al coche y esperar a que aquella cena acabase para volver al apartamento que Odd y ella compartían; sin embargo, la mano en su cintura, se lo impedía. Odd la guiaba por el largo pasillo repleto de fotos, le hizo pensar en su pequeño apartamento porque él lo había llenado de fotos por todos lados.

—Enséñale la casa, cielo.

—Claro, te enseñaré mi habitación primero.

—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó, aunque en parte le aliviaba que no estuviese allí también para examinarla con lupa.

—Ha tenido que ir a Eden, mi hermana se ha metido en algún lío.

Se tragó la pregunta, no necesitaba saber cuál de sus hermanas era ni en qué lío estaba. Odd abrió la puerta. El cuarto era casi el doble de grande que los de Kadic y estaba lleno de estanterías plagadas de cómics de todo tipo, también CDs y DVDs.

—Esperaba que estuviese lleno de posters siniestros —soltó entrando con la chaqueta firmemente cerrada.

—¿Sigues teniendo frío?

—Un poco.

Odd abrió el armario y rebuscó en él, Sissi se movió para mirar el corcho repleto de fotografías junto a la ventana, sus amigos, su familia, él mismo y ella. Reconoció la imagen, era un fotograma de una de las películas que había rodado estando en Kadic, la primera en la que no se metía con ella, la primera en la que la hizo sentir hermosa. Pasó los dedos sobre la instantánea y sonrió.

—Sé que no pega con el vestido y que no es bonita, pero abriga.

Sissi tomó la camisa de cuadros roja que le tendía, la observó, la franela no pegaba con el vestido, el color tampoco, pero sin duda era más cómoda que el abrigo. Lo colgó del respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio y se puso la camisa.

—Te queda mejor que a mí, puedes quedártela.

—Si no fuera por las mangas podría pensar que es mía.

No se ofendió, aunque en Kadic lo habría hecho, a penas era un par de centímetros más alto que ella y su constitución física seguía siendo la misma, podrían intercambiar armarios y nadie sospecharía nada.

—Estás demasiado tensa —declaró dejando un breve beso en sus labios—, relájate, mi madre es genial, os llevaréis bien, ya lo verás.

—Yo no estoy acostumbrada a ambientes así.

Lo sabía, no sólo porque ella se lo había explicado, Ulrich también le había contado cosas de cuando eran pequeños, del nulo ambiente familiar en su vida saltando de internado en internado. Él tenía una buena familia y pensaba compartirla con ella.

—Es como un sofá nuevo, sólo necesitas acostumbrarte.

—¿Un sofá? ¿En serio? —Puso los ojos en blanco, era la comparación más estúpida de todas las que Odd había hecho desde que le conocía—. Dios, no sé cómo te soporto.

—Fácil, es porque soy irresistible.

—Idiota es lo que eres.

Le enseñó el resto de la casa de dos plantas, por la decoración tan diferente de cada habitación podía hacerse una idea de quién la ocupaba, las zonas comunes eran las únicas que tenían algo de neutralidad. El tour por el hogar de los Della Robbia acabó en la cocina que olía a comida.

—¿Es _macco_ eso que huelo?

Odd se abalanzó sobre la hoya que seguía en el fuego, Sissi no sabía qué era el_ macco_, pero olía de maravilla.

—Nada de picotear, ve a poner la mesa.

—La dejo en tus manos entonces.

Odd ignoró su cara de pánico y la besó en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por el arco de entrada a la cocina. Sissi se frotó los brazos sobre la camisa de franela.

—Lávate las manos y ayúdame con el postre.

Sissi la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca de remate y le hubiese pedido que matase a alguien.

—No tengo ni idea de cocinar —replicó nerviosa lavándoselas.

Alda Della Robbia le dedicó una mirada sorprendida, para echarse a reír de repente.

—No has caído en una buena familia para no saber cocinar, _ragazza_ —le soltó con naturalidad—. Los italianos apreciamos la buena comida casera.

—Odd es australiano —replicó de manera automática, como si su propia madre no lo supiera.

—Sigue siendo italiano, puedes preguntárselo a su estómago, cariño.

Era estúpido, aquel debate no iba a llegar a ningún lado, además, discutir con la madre de Odd era una idea pésima que no le reportaría nada bueno en el futuro.

—Hagamos un trato, Elisabeth.

—Sissi, mi nombre es Sissi.

—De acuerdo Sissi, tú te tomas la molestia de aprender a cocinar y yo la de olvidar nuestro primer encuentro.

El ceño de Sissi se frunció levemente.

—Las mujeres no estamos sólo para cocinar —protestó, aún a riesgo de cavar su propia tumba—. ¿En qué siglo se supone que estamos?

Alda Della Robbia se echó a reír, Sissi no sabía si estaba más sorprendida o molesta, no pretendía ser graciosa, no entendía qué demonios tenía de gracioso lo que había dicho.

—¿Te parezco una de esas mujeres que viven en una cocina? No, cariño, aquí todos cocinamos, desde mi marido hasta Odd —declaró cascando un par de huevos y echándolos en boles separados—. Así que si quieres formar parte de los Della Robbia tendrás que ser una Della Robbia.

»Bate el huevo, los _cannoli_ no van a hacerse solos.

—Si salen malos no me eche la culpa —replicó tomando el bol.

—_Benvenuta alla famiglia_ —declaró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Gracias.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**__  
¡Hola! Hacía siglos que quería subir este shot, pero no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Sé que no es la actualización que muchos esperabais, pero algo es algo y un poco de Odd y Sissi siempre va bien para acabar la semana. Una de las cosas que más me fascina de los italianos es su amor por la cocina casera, me imagino a la familia de Odd cocinando todos juntos los domingos, preparando platos típicos y charlando hasta el anochecer de sus cosas.  
Hubo un tiempo en el que el italiano y yo nos llevábamos bien, lamentablemente hace demasiado que lo tengo abandonado, así que pido perdón si hay algo mal escrito, he tirado un poco de apertium para algunas palabras que no estaba segura de recordar. La ventaja de haber pasado media vida en un cámping de la costa catalana es que, desde pequeña, he estado rodeada de gente de todos lados del planeta y, gracias a ello, he podido aprender un sinfín de cosas, entre ellas un amplio abanico de idiomas con los que, aún sin dominarlos, puedo defenderme (con insultos incluidos).  
Espero que os haya gustado, un abrazo.  
_


End file.
